sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Core Energy Guide (Lore) (Trisell)
PREFACE While this guide is based around the Sonic Archie Comic Continuity (pre-retcon reboot), it does take liberties in areas of expanding upon the lore and workings. DEFINITION OF CORE ENERGY Core Energy is for all intense and purposes the “Soul” energy of the Sonic world. Anything that holds consciousness has core energy within it. Core energy holds the personality, memories, and control of emotion of the individual. It represents Ki basically. DURABILITY Core Energy is the most durable base energy, as well as the most concentrated. In basic form, it is not designed for outward use, but instead is an incredible defense. Due to the intense density of the energy, when channeled outward, it is at such concentration that the minimal percentage usually given in mass by other energies is large enough with core energy to act as a very physical barrier. MANIFESTATION Core Energy does not manifest outward naturally. While all people have the energy within their bodies, the amount is almost never sufficient enough to produce outward for more than a few seconds before completely draining one’s body, and thus dying. To properly use the Core Energy, one must have enough mental and physical balance to connect with their stamina and body to reach a high enough level of consciousness in order to actually feel and take hold of their own core energy, at which point it can be projected outward. Once again, using one’s own body core energy will quickly drain the individual. Because of this, they must be able to go further in their connection into the energy pool itself that stores all Core Energy. The Core Force itself is completely blank as it feeds slowly into each and every individual, slowly converting itself into their core design. If skilled enough, one can increase the speed of this, and thus channel out the energy faster. This requires control of emotion to be able to achieve complete neutrality. This is a technique that is oddly found more easily manifested in the mentally impaired. OUTWARD EFFECTS Once again, Core energy does not naturally affect anything but the person it is channeled into, but it is still an intensely powerful energy. If one lowers the concentration, the density of the energy itself will decrease, and thus instead of a solid form of the energy so stable that it does not cause outward effects, the energy will act as a charger: naturally increasing the stamina in other things or people. Of course, this requires the energy to be converted into the core energy within whatever it is being used against, and if it is pressed to this energy or matter without doing so, it will simply act like an acid: destroying and converting the rest completely. CORE MANIPULATION If one is able to manipulate their own core, they can control their very biology. The signals that go to the body, changing it in whatever ways, can be modified to act in different ways. With enough understanding of genetic structure, the user can transform themselves: turning an arm to metal, or creating a large shape. Even more so, they can grow more in their body without exhaustion if they channel core energy into the mass. One can also use this in a psychological memory based action: controlling one’s emotions, and entering into memories to manipulate or interact. This can be done to other people as well, but it requires more concentration and will-power over the person the action is done to, if attempted forcefully instead of willingly. Core Syphoning One can absorb core energy from other things with that energy if they wish, and in theory it is actually easier to do than absorbing from the Core Energy Pool itself as designed Core Energy is similar to others and more compatible to modification. However, this also depends on the strength of where the core energy is coming from. If taken without resistance, it is fairly easy, but with resistance, it can be quite difficult. PRELATES If someone is successful in gaining control over someone’s core entirely, they can remove it from the body, and if they do not change the core energy, they can duplicate the body in core form, creating core-based clones of the individual bent to their will. The amount of clones able to be constructed at a time depends on the amount of energy available, but they only last for as long as commanded. DESTRUCTION Core energy can be broken up by blunt-force eventually, but the amount of strength required has made this level of power virtually unattainable. Even then, this does not damage the core energy, only separate it into parts. To actually harm Core Energy, it needs to be dispersed and deprogrammed in a sense. If it has a design, it will remain, but without one, it will simply fall into existence and conform into whatever it touches if it doesn’t fade back into the Core Force itself. NEGATIVE CORE ENERGY For those that can channel their core energy, if they are experienced enough, they can also enter a different type of energy pool in a sense. If their emotions become too corrupt and negative, their usage of energy more controlling and harsh, their cores will change from the blue type to the purple type. In this Purple form, the core is incredibly unstable and basically poisoned, as it is a transition stage between Positive and Negative. If one does not go completely to one or the other side, their core will die and so will they. If the individual gives in to their Yellow type, they will have more control over emotional manipulation, but become far more emotional in general. They are subject to any form of emotion, happy, mad, or otherwise, but this will be what powers their core’s strength. Negative Core Energy does not have its own pool of energy, and thus when Core Energy is transformed from a blank state, it is not as strong as positive core energy. It is not as durable, but it is more destructive. The use of Negative Core Energy allows the user to override the cores of others more easily than with positive core energy, though this can also damage the cores of the victims. Negative Core Energy heals faster as well, but requires emotional tension to remain strong. Without it, it will still sustain the individual with a negative core, but strong usage of power will not be available. In addition, Negative Core Energy burns Positive Core Energy upon contact if it does not convert the energy. ASCENSIONS There are two ultimate forms one can take with Core Energy: one of positive and one of negative To one who is able to channel enough stable Core Energy within themselves at high enough levels: controlling it regularly, they can undergo a transformation where they take on the characteristics of the Takris species. This includes the growth of Takris wings, increased senses, increased strength, increased durability, and as they become further experienced, they will gain further Takris traits until fully transforming to the species itself, which comes with the ears, tail, and body. They will be able to immediately commune with other cores, with the power to heal matter of any form, connect with the minds of others, and sense consciousness at far distances, to say nothing of the ability to fly. From there, they will ascend further into the nine-lives process, where with each ascension of power, they gain another joint to their wings and increase in the traits above as well as Core Energy. This goes to nine levels, and if killed, their body will reform and resurrect them for however many ascensions they have. However, they cannot regain an ascension, and if one has two ascensions, and dies, they will only be able to gain a max of seven more instead of eight more. The same applies to the negative core, at which point the individual will become the Dreekphane. The same abilities will be gained, though the durability will not be as strong. A Dreekphane can convert cores of others more easily without damage to them forcefully. HOWEVER, once in the form of a Dreekphane, they will be in a constant state of emotion. Regardless of what they feel, it will be in massive amounts, be it passion, anger, happiness, etc. The output of energy from a Dreekphane will be greater than a Takris: allowing them more outward power while the Takris has more defense. MANIPULATORS Core Energy can be manipulated without the use of other Core Energy. The Phantis Energy (or Magic) and Chaos Energy are both able to make the process far easier than if one were to train. However, even with this, it takes a lot of either energy to be able to achieve this, especially if you wish to create Prelates or take the cores out of something. CORE BODY A specific form seen as an anomaly is the core Body. Few individuals are able to have their bodies entirely converted or coated in Core Energy permanently. This makes them virtually indestructible, but the strain of moving in these bodies is massive. They do not require food, and are given sustainable energy from the massive concentration of Core Energy, but they do need to learn to control their bodies just to move, speak, breath, etc. A Core Body is a literal manifestation of one’s own core, and if the body is destroyed, the core will die with the person. A Core Body can also achieve either the Takris or Dreekphane form. Category:Guides/Advice